


我哥哥，大英雄

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Chinese translation of "My Brother, The Hero"<br/>以巴基妹妹的视角重述两部美国队长电影以及美国队长2后续。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Brother, The Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867410) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



贝卡·巴恩斯今年八岁，在她心里哥哥绝对不会错。   
  
她的大姐露丝一直都像妈妈的复制版，总是唠叨着让她去做家务事或者写作业；二姐萨莉比她大六岁，是她的对手，争吵的对象。而哥哥巴基呢，总是溺爱她，对她放任自流。   
  
巴基带贝卡出去喝饮料的时候，他穿得像个电影明星，这让贝卡觉得自己好像变成了葛丽泰·嘉宝[1]。她会在喝饮料的时候试图装出一副神秘气质，挑着一边眉毛。不知为什么这把巴基逗笑了。   
  
“有什么好笑的？”   
  
“没什么。”他憋住笑，装出一副严肃脸，“你知道妈和萨莉要去乡下呆一段吗？”   
  
“我又不傻，长着耳朵。”   
  
“我就是想邀请你……如果你愿意的话，可以来和我跟Steve一起住。”   
  
贝卡并不知道妈妈正在为和萨莉离开这段时间给她找住处（萨莉患有肺病，妈妈要带她去乡下某个亲戚家住一段，听说乡下空气好——那个不知名的亲戚可没有多余的地方给贝卡住），但是她确实听到妈妈和露丝谈过巴基和史蒂夫搬去同住的事情，妈妈说史蒂夫总是病怏怏的，最后总得依赖巴基，而且要是史蒂夫像他妈妈一样患有结核病怎么办？   
  
“难道史蒂夫不也应该为了他的健康着想去乡下住吗？”   
  
巴基不满的咕哝了一声，“是呀，他也可以去乡下呆呆，如果他有钱的话，而且如果他不是全世界最顽固的家伙的话。所以他不会去的，而且事先声明他也没得结核病，在你说他传染之前。”   
  
“我可以呆在家里。”   
  
“爸爸三周不在家的时候让你独自守家？门儿都没有。”   
  
“我可以和爸爸一起出门。”   
  
“让他把你和那些他出售的乱七八糟的东西一起塞在汽车后座上？真是个让你逃学的好注意！贝卡，但是那也没门儿。你也不能去露丝的护士之家睡在她的床下面，也不许跑去加入海军。”   
  
她觉得和哥哥还有史蒂夫同住也未尝不好，史蒂夫也许不像她哥那样一表人才，但是他在艺术学校念书，这让他自动就比其他贝卡认识的成年人有趣多了。史蒂夫聪明、待人友善，而且她一直希望自己的画画水平能够像史蒂夫一样棒。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
妈妈对巴基的’好主意‘没什么热情，她试图给贝卡找别的地方住，但是都没有成功。所以她不得不接受了巴基的提议，但直到她和萨莉临走之前都没有停止对此唠叨。   
  
“即使你要和你哥哥一起住，也不代表你就能开始当个假小子。”   
  
“不会的妈妈。”回答的时候她手掌里还留着下午爬树扎进去的一根倒刺。   
  
“我们是个 **有脸面** 的家庭，瑞贝卡。”当她父母这样说的时候你可以听出“ **有脸面** ”是加粗字体[2]。有脸面是十分重要的。“你去和你哥哥还有另一个陌生男人同住实际上并不妥当。所以你必须表现得格外有修养，年轻小姐，你一定要让每个人都看到这点。每周日都要去教堂，一次不能落——”   
  
她做了个鬼脸，“妈，史蒂夫绝对不会放我翘掉礼拜日的。” [3]  
  
“是‘放任’，不是‘放’ [3]，而且你要每天把脸和手洗干净，每天换新袜子——”   
  
巴基出现在厨房的走廊里，手里拿着两个旧箱子。“放心吧，而且我会确保每天遛遛贝卡，并且保证会去兽医那给她买除跳蚤的爽身粉。”   
  
“巴基·布坎南·巴恩斯！”但是妈妈却在努力憋着笑。   
  
萨莉双手抱胸，“这都不公平——” [4]  
  
“没有‘都’。[4] ”妈妈纠正了她。   
  
“是的，都不公平。我不想去乡下——”   
  
“你听到医生怎么说了，萨莉，”妈妈叹了口气，“就去几个月，让你的肺恢复健康。我也不想去乡下，但是我希望你好起来。”   
  
巴基微笑着说，“给我们写信，告诉我们你在乡下缺什么，我们统统给你寄过去。”   
  
萨莉仍然不满意，“前提是乡下通邮，好多东西没法寄，乡下也没有电影院。打赌他们从来没听说过谁是埃罗尔·弗林。[5]”   
  
巴基给了她一个大大的笑容，“确实可能很难把弗林先生塞进包裹里。”   
  
萨莉皱起的眉头只平缓了一点点，“但是你会试着把他塞进去对吗？”   
  
“要等你的生日吧，毕竟要寄那么大个活人可能费钱费力。”   
  
贝卡在萨莉离开前紧紧拥抱她，她觉得总是争执不休的萨莉离开几星期会让她乐得清闲，但不是几个月。她妈妈也紧紧拥抱她直到让她呼吸困难。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
当贝卡到达巴基和史蒂夫的公寓时，他们把她领到了第二间卧室，贝卡对此很惊讶——她曾经以为自己必须得睡上几个月沙发垫呢，就像以往家里来亲戚要占用她的床时一样。   
  
“难道史蒂夫不需要地方住——”她开始询问，巴基只是耸耸肩。   
  
“他个子小得很，我的床很大。”   
  
"而且他不是聋子！"史蒂夫在厨房喊道，巴基笑了起来。   
  
“而且我们不想大早上起来在客厅里小心翼翼绕着你走，史蒂夫打鼾的声音大到在同一个房间还是不同房间听起来都没什么区别。”   
  
“仍然没有聋！”史蒂夫再次喊道。   
  
“是呀，但是我可能会聋，如果你今天晚上对着我耳朵打鼾的话。”巴基对史蒂夫喊了回去。   
  
“混球！”   
  
“混蛋！”巴基突然看向贝卡，“即使我可以说脏话，也不代表你能说脏话，懂了吗？”   
  
贝卡严肃的点头道，“懂了，混蛋。”   
  
巴基温和的拧了她的耳朵一把。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
贝卡喜欢他们的公寓，它非常波西米亚风（这是她最近才学会的一个词，自此之后她把这个词用在所有她喜欢的事物上。）这里没有那么多复杂的小摆设和纪念品，墙上挂着几幅画，名画的明信片到处都是。窗子外面有个露台，史蒂夫经常在那画画（有些时候巴基也在那）。书柜里一半放着那些关于绘画、政治、历史的大部头，她完全不感兴趣，另一半全是些通俗口袋书，巴基和史蒂夫则不允许她读。最重要的是，这里有一部收音机，他们听有趣的戏剧和比她父母品味更好的音乐（他们也听棒球赛实况，如果去不了现场的话，但是贝卡对棒球没什么兴趣。）   
  
第一天晚上她尝试偷偷晚睡。   
  
“不行！上床去！”   
  
“巴—基——”   
  
“老妈四处都有间谍贝卡。如果她觉得我让你晚睡，或者允许你不洗澡，或者任何令她不满意的事情，妈都会发现的。然后如果她觉得是因为我不负责任，她会把你发配到薇玛姨妈家里。”   
  
“薇玛姨妈家里没有房间。”   
  
“是没有，所以你到时候只能睡在她床上。”   
  
贝卡一颗心沉了下去，“她不会的。”   
  
“她会的。”巴基冷漠的看着自己的指甲，“这我可不关心，毕竟如果你去睡薇玛姨妈的床，意味着我们可以把我们的备用房间要回来。”   
  
“把我的房间要回来。”史蒂夫纠正道。   
  
“呃……没错，你的房间。所以也许我该去给老妈发个电报，告诉她你根本管不了，电报局应该还开门。”   
  
“不要！我这就去睡觉，我会乖乖的，我保证。”   
  
于是她第二天也信守承诺，几乎信守承诺。只不过她确实在公园里爬了树，因为鲍比·奥哈尔说那棵树太高了女孩子绝对爬不上去，而且贝卡还不小扯坏了自己的裙子，为了从树枝上倒挂着向鲍比做鬼脸。   
  
“你才没有不小心摔倒，”巴基说，“这里面还裹着碎木头。”   
  
“他说女孩儿不能爬树。”   
  
“你之前在树上呆的时间已经足够证明‘他’大错特错了，别管这个‘他’是谁。如果不是我知道你是妈亲生的，简直要以为你是从猴子洞里抱回来的小孩儿。”   
  
“你不用听那些人告诉你什么事情你不能做——”史蒂夫说。   
  
“不对，她要听，她必须得听别人告诉她什么事情她不能做，”巴基说。   
  
“我的意思是，她不用听那些人告诉她，她没有能力干什么。”他对贝卡笑了笑，“你当然能做到任何事情，只要你用心的话。”   
  
“从缝裙子开始。”巴基说。   
  
她可以看得出自从自己搬过来以后，史蒂夫想给她带来些 **好影响** （如果有脸面需要加粗，那么 **好影响** 当然也可以加粗）。他比以前更加正经有礼，当然每逢巴基来招他的时候史蒂夫的正经脸就会碎一地，巴基每半个小时就要招他一次。   
  
星期五放学后，巴基给她零花钱去看电影，“再买点爆米花。”   
  
她看着手上的钱，那比一张电影票和爆米花需要花费的多很多，但是正好够买两张电影票的，她会邀请她最好的朋友莉莉安一起，莉莉安家里从没有富裕的钱给她买电影票。   
  
贝卡爱上了和巴基还有史蒂夫一起生活，他们谈论艺术和政治，从来不把贝卡排除在谈话之外，她的提问总是受到欢迎，而且当他们解答不了的时候，会鼓励她自己去找答案。这很波西米亚风。每当父亲回家的时候，他们会一起出去吃晚饭，贝卡总是很开心。她每周五都被准许去看电影，从来没有例外过，而且每周日她还被准许晚睡，听《魅影奇侠》[6]的广播。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
当贝卡第一次撞见史蒂夫要被几个恶霸揍的时候，她就在想着魅影侠。史蒂夫端起肩膀，但是对方有两个史蒂夫那么高大。   
  
其中更高大的一个地痞说道，“我们和姑娘说什么关你屁事——”   
  
“打赌这蹩脚的家伙从来没有碰过姑娘——”   
  
“姑娘们也有权在街上自由行走不被烦扰。”史蒂夫说。   
  
两个地痞逼向史蒂夫，贝卡知道他们要揍史蒂夫一顿，所以她叫道：“嘿！找和你们一样块头的人去打架！”   
  
两个人转头看着她，不怀好意的笑道，“呦，看看，小女孩儿来救你了，死丫头，快滚开别多事。”   
  
“没门，你们离他远点。”   
  
“哦是吗？”   
  
她双手叉腰，说了一句《魅影奇侠》里面的台词，“恶花生恶果，犯罪不值得。” [6]  
  
但是台词并没有达到她想象中的效果，两个恶霸并没有被震住或者重新思考自己的行为，他们大声嘲笑她。   
  
“原来是个小魅影侠，台词念完了就快滚吧！”   
  
“快回家，别来掺和。”史蒂夫僵硬的说道。   
  
她忽略掉史蒂夫，并不后退，“你们离他远点。”   
  
“如果我们不呢？你要怎么做？揍我们？”恶霸们走向贝卡，她想逃跑，但是却坚持不退缩，因为巴基就不会退缩。   
  
“别碰她！”史蒂夫说，那是贝卡听到过的史蒂夫最愤怒的语气。他想冲过来，却被比较矮的恶霸抓住领带。   
  
两个恶霸对视一笑，“看来我们一人一个。”   
  
“哦是吗？所以当你们揍一个八岁小女孩而的时候，会感觉自己像个真男人一样？我打赌你们跟身材相当的人打架的时候绝对逢打必输，所以只能找小女孩儿出气。”   
  
现在贝卡觉得那个男人真的要揍她了，但是也许她能够顺利躲开，然后给他两腿之间来一脚。这招曾经对付过大卫·阿西莫夫，虽然她因此被关了两个月禁闭。她向后退了几步，退到了小巷外面，想给自己留出更大的活动空间。“也许十二岁的女孩儿对你们来说也太大了？也许我也太大了？你们要去婴儿车里的扇宝宝的脸。”   
  
地痞的脸气成了粉色，“你这个小混球，我要把你送进医院——”   
  
“嘿！大家听这个家伙说他要揍这个小女孩儿一顿！”阿布拉莫维奇女士推着她的婴儿车，正看见他们，于是大声喊了起来，吸引了整条街道。至少有一打脑袋转过来，看见恶霸正抡起拳头对着贝卡，恶霸扭头看看四周，突然泄了气。   
  
他的伙计也放了史蒂夫，来拽同伴的手肘，说了句“误会，我们还有事。”便走掉了。   
  
“谢谢你，女士。”   
  
她叹了口气说道，“你得记着自己跟你哥哥不一样，他能打赢架你可不行。”   
  
“知道了女士。”她觉得没有哥哥赢不了的打斗。   
  
阿布拉莫维奇女士摇了摇头，也走掉了，史蒂夫从小巷里走出来对她说道，“你不应该这么做。”   
  
“我不会告诉任何人你被一个小女孩儿救——”   
  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“我不在乎那个，我只在乎你可能会受重伤。”   
  
“但是我没有。”   
  
“你很走运，贝卡，你不能总依靠运气。”   
  
贝卡以为巴基会对她救了史蒂夫的行为刮目相看，但是他确生气了，“两个流氓！？你脑子都在想什么！？”   
  
“要是你的话——”   
  
“当然要是我的话，我会救Steve，我比你高八英尺而且有你的两倍重！天啊贝卡，他们可能会打伤你。他们可能会打死你。”   
  
“可是史蒂夫——”   
  
“是的，他也是个蠢货，但是他仍然比你经打，我不想你们俩任何一个受伤，但是如果我真得选一个的话，我知道他能受得了。”他皱了皱眉，看向史蒂夫，“对不起。”   
  
“我也不想她受伤，巴克，别道歉，我跟她说过让她赶快离开。”   
  
“我不可能站在一边袖手旁观，看着无辜的人挨打！”   
  
“可是你也不是那个必须去向妈妈解释为什么你最后进了医院的人！”他抓住她的胳膊，说道，“这可不是做游戏，这没有人来拉架，并把打架的小朋友关禁闭。大街上全是在船上关了好几个月的有气没地方撒的家伙，在街上寻衅滋事就是想打爆别人的脸，我不希望他们打到你的脸。他们不会故意找小孩儿打架，如果你不自找麻烦就不会有事。但是如果你给他们一个借口的话，他们仍然有可能揍你一顿。”巴基抓紧她的胳膊把她举离地面，达到平视的高度，“看着我，我可以这么轻易的把你举起来，想象一下我这么高大的人能把你伤得多重，你试试逃跑。”她两只胳膊都被牢牢的定在体侧，她试图扭动身体，蹬腿去踢她哥哥。“看见没？你现在懂了吗？”   
  
她真的无法挣脱，而且即使是被她信任的哥哥这样抓着仍然让她感到害怕。她点了点头，巴基把她放回地上。   
  
“如果你再看见他遇到麻烦，或者任何其他人遇到麻烦，你就快跑，去找帮手。你不一定要放任暴力，但是你也没必要亲自出头。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
贝卡给萨莉写了很多长信，因为萨莉在乡下无聊到爆。根据萨莉的来信，乡下所有的谈话都围绕着植物，牲畜，和天气。最近的电影院离他们一个小时那么远，而且她的原话是“我觉得这个破房子殖民者刚来到美国就建好了，此后大概从来没翻新过。”贝卡孜孜不倦的为萨莉收集每一点熟人八卦，因为萨莉好像对这些最感兴趣。   
  
有些时候贝卡和莉莉安假装他们是冷硬派侦探，根据八卦线索寻找和萨莉朋友们相关的趣闻。但她们的侦查技巧貌似仍需磨练。   
  
“你们两个为什么躲在垃圾桶里？”   
  
“我们是私家侦探，伯克维茨先生。”   
  
“原来如此，那你们在调查什么？”   
  
“不能说先生，顾客保密协定。”   
  
“非常好，那你妈妈和姐姐还好吗？”   
  
“她们很好先生。”   
  
“很好，现在我不打搅你们的调查了。”   
  
妈妈和萨莉已经离开三个月了，贝卡一次也没见过她们，她们不知什么时候才能回来。贝卡希望她们回家，她太想念母亲了，想的心疼，但是她也喜欢自己现在住的地方，她知道一旦母亲回家，她就不能继续和哥哥住下去了。   
  
这天周五傍晚，她已经走在去电影院的半道上，但突然想起来忘记给莉莉安带侦探漫画了，她保证过会借给她的。贝卡迅速跑回家，但是在门前放慢了脚步。她和哥哥的合约是周五晚上八点之前都不能回来，贝卡怀疑巴基邀请别的女孩儿，所以她打算偷偷摸摸的溜进去，拿了漫画书，再偷偷溜出来，不被哥哥发现。贝卡把钥匙小心插入钥匙孔，安静的扭动开锁。她关上门以后听见了广播的声音，这让她很失望，因为那些漫画和收音机都在客厅里。她悄悄的顺着走廊去客厅一探究竟，看看她是否有机会可以不被发现的溜进去。   
  
贝卡从门缝里往客厅看，里面的景象却让她呆住了。   
  
巴基和史蒂夫正一起坐在沙发上，亲吻彼此。不是像那些苏联佬见面亲吻彼此脸颊打招呼的亲吻，而是真正的亲吻。像情侣在电影院后排的那种。   
  
她根本不可能从茶几下面拿到漫画书而不被看见。   
  
所以贝卡悄悄的离开了公寓，一路跑到电影院，以防迟到。   
  
男孩子不亲吻其他男孩子。   
  
为什么男孩儿不亲吻其他男孩儿呢？   
  
这和生宝宝有什么关系吗？但是马丁先生和太太一直亲吻彼此，他们从来没有生过宝宝，即使他们已经结婚四十年了。   
  
当她们进电影院就坐之后，莉莉安问道，“你怎么了？”   
  
“男孩儿和女孩儿结婚，男孩儿不和男孩儿结婚。”   
  
“是呀……”   
  
“为什么？”   
  
莉莉安看起来沉思了一会儿，“我宁可和你结婚也不想嫁给任何男孩儿。”   
  
“我也同意。”   
  
莉莉安笑道，“这样好。”   
  
“所以为什么两个男孩儿不能像男孩儿和女孩儿一样接吻？”   
  
“如果没人制止这么罪孽深重的讨论，我来告诉你们吧。”坐在她们前两排的一位女士严厉的扭头瞪着她们，“两个男性不能接吻因为他们会犯下鸡奸罪，这是对上帝的亵渎。”   
  
她们的左手边传来了一阵笑声，贝卡扭头看见一群年轻人，“这位女士，如果你觉得接吻是鸡奸的话，那么你真应该多上街走走。”其中一个年轻人说道。   
  
“别理他们。”女人说道。   
  
“我爷爷每天见到他的朋友们都亲吻他们的脸颊，这也是罪孽吗？”莉莉安问道。   
  
女人微微窘迫的回答道，“有很多种不同的亲吻。“   
  
年轻人们仍然在笑，“如果跟舌头有关，那就是罪孽”   
  
“如果是玛利亚-路易莎的舌头，那就更加罪孽。”   
  
“难道这不取决于她把舌头放在什么地方吗？”   
  
开始说教的女人脸羞得通红，即使贝卡根本不明白他们在说些什么。她只好想象一个女人如何用舌头舔一个男人的脸，也许和莉莉安那只过度兴奋的小狗在她放学后扑上来舔她的脸一样。贝卡从来没见过人对人干这种事。没准他们不在小孩子面前这么干。   
  
莉莉安则非常执拗坚持一问究竟，“那么什么样的亲吻有罪？”   
  
“丈夫和妻子之间的亲吻没有罪孽，未婚者之间的，带有情爱企图的亲吻，则是有罪的。”   
  
“小家伙！别听这个女人的，除非你想当个老处女，一辈子只和自己的猫做朋友。”一个年轻男人回复道。   
  
莉莉安则非常坚持的套用她自己直白的推理对女人的说教进行解读，“所以说如果两个男人结了婚，那么他们就能带着情爱意向亲吻对方。”   
  
现在至少有半个电影院的人都忍俊不禁，还有不少人公开的笑了起来。贝卡想知道什么这么好笑。   
  
“婚姻是男女之间的事情，圣经里是这么写的。”   
  
好吧现在他们完全明白了其中的原因，圣经说不许，所以你不能做。男孩儿之间不能亲吻因为他们不能结婚，他们不能结婚因为圣经里说不许他们结婚。   
  
那么他哥哥为什么亲吻史蒂夫呢？那绝对是个罗曼蒂克的吻，这她可以保证。   
  
她完全没办法关注电影情节了，只想把这个问题想明白。电影结束以后，她们已经离开了电影院几个街区，莉莉安说，“你看到到了两个男孩子亲吻。”   
  
贝卡点头。   
  
“谁？”   
  
她犹豫了一会儿，贝卡信任莉莉安不会把她的秘密告诉任何其他人，但是如果哥哥真是个糟糕的罪人，那她不想告诉任何人。“不想说。”   
  
“你认为那位女士说的对吗？他们有罪？”   
  
贝卡踢着脚下的易拉罐，“感觉不管干什么都有罪。”   
  
“有的罪轻，有的罪重，我想亲吻大概是比较轻的那一类。”   
  
“但是你妈妈对你姐姐亲吻男孩儿的事情非常担忧，不像是小罪。”   
  
“因为她害怕我姐姐会在结婚之前怀上宝宝，就像玛乔莉姨妈那样。但男孩儿不会怀孕。”   
  
好吧所以男孩儿接吻大概是小罪。她不想告诉任何人，因为很明显她哥哥不想让别人知道，但实际上这大概没什么关系。   
  
也许这次只是碰巧？接下去的星期五，贝卡如常离开他们的公寓，等了几分钟以后再偷偷折返，哥哥和史蒂夫又在沙发上，亲吻，和上周一样。很明显这是个惯例。   
  
贝卡·巴恩斯，私家侦探，刚刚收获了她职业生涯的第一次重要成就。虽然没人指使她去调查自己的哥哥与何人接吻，但是现在她知道了许多大人都不知道事情，这必然算是成就。   
  
六个多月以后，妈妈和萨莉终于回家，萨莉看起来确实恢复了不少，她瘦了，但是脸色更红润，而且贝卡觉得妈妈也更放松了。这一切都代表现在回家不是个坏主意。   
  
直到第一个星期五，当她向妈妈和萨莉要求去看电影，被拒绝的时候她才改变了想法。贝卡软硬兼施的乞求，但是妈妈就是不放行，而且她还眼睁睁看着萨莉溜出了门。（还朝她得意洋洋的吐舌头！）   
  
“巴基每周五都会给我钱让我去看电影。”   
  
她妈妈挑起一边的眉毛，“哦是吗？所以你什么时候才被准许回去？”   
  
“八点以后。”   
  
“哈！现在我真好奇这是为什么？”   
  
贝卡可以感觉到自己脸颊烧起来，她试图控制，但是失败了，她小声嘀咕了一句“不知道。”   
  
她妈妈笑了，但是贝卡知道这笑容。这笑容暗藏杀机，意味着妈妈知道你干了什么坏事，她只需要一点证据证明，之后就会抓住你的小辫子把你枪毙。“贝卡，你的哥哥有没有个女朋友？”   
  
“没有。”   
  
“你确定？”   
  
“是的。”   
  
“替你哥哥隐瞒值得尊敬，但是如果他在泡姑娘我一定要揍他——”   
  
给一个女孩儿惹麻烦很糟糕，因为他们是“有脸面”的家庭。现在她明白了妈妈为什么笑里藏刀，“他没有！我确定他没有！”   
  
“每周五都把你轰出去？拜托贝卡，他一定有个女朋友——”   
  
“我发誓他没有！”   
  
“说谎是有罪的——”   
  
“我没有说谎！”   
  
妈妈揪住了她的耳朵，“现在你给我把实话说出来，瑞贝卡·巴恩斯！不然我连你一起揍！”   
  
她因为耳朵疼叫了起来，然后乱喊道，“他没花时间泡姑娘，因为他和史蒂夫在一起。”   
  
妈妈突然放了手，停顿了很长一段时间，然后小心的问道，“你看到了什么，贝卡？”   
  
贝卡被搞糊涂了，为什么她妈妈想知道？如果巴基没有给别的女孩儿添麻烦，就应该没问题了，这有什么问题吗？“我有一次回去拿东西，看见他们在沙发上亲吻，他们没发现我。”   
  
又是一阵沉默，贝卡不明白发生了什么。然后妈妈拿了自己的钱包，给了贝卡一些钱，“去看电影，快跑追上你姐姐。如果看见你父亲，告诉他立刻回家。绝不要把你刚才告诉我的话讲给任何人。任何人都不行。”   
  
“但是——”   
  
“快去。”   
  
她跑出了房子，因为没什么其他更好的选择，贝卡确实在电影院追上了姐姐。   
  
“发生了什么？”   
  
“我不知道，我觉得妈好像生巴基的气了。”   
  
他们看完了电影，但是贝卡全程走神，回家的路上，萨莉兴奋的说着如果几个月不看电影，就会发现电影还能更好看，贝卡则沉默不语。   
  
当他们回到家的时候，爸妈和巴基正围坐在饭桌旁，所有人都十分严肃，他们的表情实在是太严肃了，贝卡甚至以为也许哪个亲戚去世了。爸爸小声的告诉他们，“现在你们两个姑娘在门口等着。”   
  
他们坐在后院的台阶上，耳朵贴着门，屋里很显然在进行异常激烈的争辩，但是显然每个人都故意放轻了声音，女孩儿们什么都听不清。然后屋里传来了脚步声，她们立刻从门边跳开，装出一副无辜脸。巴基打开门几乎是从屋里跑出来，然后跑上了街，离开前一眼都没看她们。   
  
父亲把女孩儿们叫进厨房，让他们在桌边做好，“姑娘们，我们遇到了点小问题，关于钱。你们的哥哥，他……呃……他偷拿了家里一些钱，并且拒绝道歉。所以他……他不再受欢迎了，我们不许他回家了，你们也不许去找他。你们不许和他说话，也不能再做朋友了，听明白了吗？”   
  
“但是——”   
  
“没有但是，姑娘们，就是这样。”父亲说话的声音很轻柔，带着清晰的是非观，现在他谈话的语气就好像巴基做了什么很坏很坏的事情。“我感到很遗憾，但是现在决定权在他那，只要他认识到自己的过错，我们就欢迎他回来。”   
  
这才不是关于钱的问题，这绝对和亲吻有关，那是个大罪孽。她不知道为什么，但就是知道那一定是个大罪，大到值得用说谎这种小罪来遮掩。   
  
贝卡感觉糟透了，她大半夜都躺在床上睡不着，想着该如何是好。   
  
第二天贝卡如常去上学，当她步行回家的时候，突然被萨莉拖进了一个僻静的小巷子，“我们得谈谈。”   
  
“谈什么？”   
  
“别装傻了！这才不是因为巴基偷了钱，他不会从爸妈那偷钱的，他不是那种人。爸妈为了隐瞒别的事情骗了我们。我看见妈妈怎么看你了，你一定知道什么。他到底干了什么？加入了黑社会？杀了人？你得告诉我，他也是我哥哥，我必须要知道。”   
  
贝卡把萨莉又往巷子里拽了拽，环视四周确认没有别人偷听才开口道，“我看见他亲了史蒂夫。”   
  
萨莉停了一会儿，“怎么亲？”   
  
“像电影院后排亲吻那样。”   
  
萨莉瞪大了眼镜，“巴基是个基佬？” [7]  
  
“什么？”   
  
“噢天啊，你这个蠢货，好吧，如果结婚，必须是一个男的一个女的对吧？有些男的，他们不想亲姑娘，他们想亲其他男人，他们就是同性恋，而且这是犯法的。”   
  
“真的吗？”   
  
“蠢货，你告诉了妈妈是不是？”   
  
“当时她在拧我的耳朵！”   
  
二人又沉默了一会儿，“我打赌这不是什么新鲜事，你知道，那俩人，他们看起来一直不对劲。”   
  
贝卡撅了撅嘴，“这不可能是错的，他们没错，巴基是你能拥有的最好的哥哥。”   
  
“他们会下地狱的。”   
  
根据她在周日的教会学校里听来的，看起来很多人都命中注定要下地狱，这个街区至少有一半人，不止，有些人是犹太人，或者不是正经的基督徒，还有其他几百号不同的原因。   
  
“伯克维茨家也会下地狱的，但妈妈仍然请他们来喝茶。”   
  
“巴基和史蒂夫与伯克维茨不一样。”   
  
“为什么？”   
  
“你才八岁，什么都不懂。”   
  
“那就告诉我为什么他们不一样。”   
  
“你太笨了没办法理解。”   
  
“你也不知道对吧？你只有在不知道的时候才这么说。”   
  
“闭嘴。”   
  
贝卡双手抱胸。“我不管巴基和谁亲吻，他仍然是最好的哥哥，我不在乎你怎么想。”   
  
“那我也不在乎你脑袋里有什么蠢注意。”   
  
她们一起走回家。家里的饭桌气氛仍然很紧张，没人说话。所以吃饭刷碗完毕之后，她很高兴可以出家门，让她有理由从房子里的奇怪氛围中逃开。她正走在去莉莉安家的路上，但是又被萨莉中途拦下，拽向另一个方向。   
  
“我们去哪？”   
  
“形如影，保持低调，我们去巴基那。”   
  
这很让人兴奋，偷偷在小巷子里穿行，一旦听到有人经过便躲在垃圾桶背后，最终二人到达了巴基和史蒂夫的房门前，走上了台阶，萨莉迅速的敲着门。   
  
史蒂夫打开门，惊讶的看着她们，“你们不应该——”   
  
“所以在别人看见以前赶快放我们进去。”萨莉不等史蒂夫回答就挤进了屋里，贝卡跟在她身后。   
  
巴基坐在沙发上，看起来很疲惫，看见她们进屋便站起身，“嘿，你们两个得快离开，如果爸妈知道了——”   
  
“她们不会知道的，”萨莉说，“所以这是真的？”   
  
“什么是真的？”   
  
“你是个同性恋？”   
  
巴基单手捋了捋自己的头发，看向窗外，“我猜是吧。”   
  
贝卡咬着下嘴唇，因为这一切糟糕的状况都是她造成的，她太傻了，分不清什么罪过大什么罪过小。“对不起——”她突然不能自已的大哭起来，大滴大滴的眼泪掉下来。   
  
她哭得太厉害，以至于无法看见巴基走到她身边，但是她能感到哥哥的拥抱，她的眼泪渗进哥哥的衬衫里。“嘿，你为什么哭起来了？”   
  
“都是我的错！我告诉了妈妈，我不知道会发生什么，对不起巴基，真的对不起——”   
  
“哦这不是你的错，不是，听见了吗，快，把眼睛擦干。”   
  
她从兜里掏出手绢，用力的擤了擤鼻子。   
  
“贝卡，”史蒂夫安静但坚决的说道，“这不是你的错，你控制不了别人的言行。”   
  
“但是我给你们添了大麻烦。”   
  
巴基耸耸肩，“我们应该在门前挡把椅子。”   
  
“你仍然呆得像块石头，巴基！”萨莉说道，“但是你是我们的呆石头，我们不在乎爸妈说什么。”   
  
“哎，但是别为了我们让自己陷入麻烦好吗？拜托了？这不值得。”   
  
“如果我仍然能过来听棒球赛实况就值得。”萨莉说。贝卡对棒球不感兴趣，但是萨莉对棒球却和巴基还有史蒂夫一样狂热。   
  
巴基笑道，“当然没问题。”   
  
“你应该有个敲门暗号，就像电影里那样。”贝卡说，   
  
“我只是需要以最快的速度进门，不需要什么暗号。”萨莉说，她停顿了一会儿，“那露丝呢？”   
  
“露丝是全家最聪明的那个，她早就知道。”   
  
萨莉歪着头看向巴基，“无论如何，你是怎么变成同性恋的？”   
  
巴基看看史蒂夫，史蒂夫耸耸肩，于是巴基也耸耸肩告诉她们，“反正就是这样了。”   
  
所以说伯克维茨一家是犹太人，巴基和史蒂夫是同性恋，世界就是这样，没什么大不了的。所以为什么所有其他人还要为此大惊小怪呢？

^ ^ ^ ^  
  
贝卡·巴恩斯十岁了，她的新裙子扎得她脖子痒。此时她无法伸手去抓。第一，你不能在葬礼上挠痒，即使萨莉并不在乎别人会在她的葬礼上干嘛。第二，母亲握着她的右手，而露丝握着她的左手，两个人都攥得很紧，几乎让她觉得痛。贝卡试图控制自己的眼泪，因为她没有空闲的手去擦鼻子。   
  
这看起来一点都不真实，即使她已经和萨莉——萨莉的遗体——同在一所房子里呆了几天，但她仍然无法接受萨莉已经离开了的事实。每天早晨她清醒过来，走到棺椁旁，盼望着姐姐可以睁开眼睛，告诉她这一切都是个愚蠢的玩笑。   
  
即使萨莉生病的时候，她的父母仍然不和巴基讲话，但是巴基会出现在家门口，希望见萨莉，妈妈会让他进门。即使她仍然不和他讲话，但是会让巴基去和萨莉聊天。巴基会给萨莉买棒球杂志和球星卡。萨莉太虚弱了甚至扶不住杂志，但是她会笑着听哥哥讲比赛。   
  
贝卡确认了那些杂志和卡片已经塞进了萨莉的棺材里。   
  
巴基也参加了葬礼，他坐在后两排的地方。邻居们都知道家里的分裂，但谁也不知道真正的原因。贝卡扭头去看巴基，史蒂夫贴着巴基的手肘站着，就好像在支撑着着哥哥一样。巴基直勾勾的看着前方，没有哭，他的目光锁定在萨莉的棺材上，就好像周围其他事物都不存在一样。   
  
在坟墓的另一侧，其他致哀者纷纷散去，只剩下了家人。巴基站坟墓的那边，和他的家人保持着尽可能远的距离。史蒂夫在几排坟墓后的树下等着他。   
  
没人说什么，周遭只有柔软的雨声，以及无声的泪水，贝卡自从早晨睁眼就在哭，现在她的泪水已经快要哭干了。   
  
爸爸绕过坟墓走到另一边，向巴基伸出手，巴基和他握了握手。   
  
他们就那么呆了很长一段时间，然后父亲把巴基拉进一个拥抱，父子俩都哭了起来。贝卡从来没见过父亲或者哥哥落泪，她想如果现在他们之中任何一个人放手，另一个都会跌下去，又过了好一会儿，他们才分开。没人说一句话，他们再次握手，然后分别离去。   
  
房子很安静，而时间……时间仍然不停流转。贝卡感觉应该有什么更戏剧性的转变，有什么巨大的标示，每天告诉她姐姐已经不在了，一切都再也不会好起来。但是事实上一切照旧。母亲和露丝看起来比以往更疲惫，父亲看起来老了不少，房子里没了萨莉变得更安静了，但除此之外，其他生活恢复了往常。露丝回到了护士学校，父亲继续离家工作，而贝卡继续上学。   
  
葬礼的四天后，那是个周日，贝卡开始为晚餐摆餐具，只有两个位子，妈妈和自己。   
  
“我们需要第三套餐具。”   
  
“爸今天不回来——”   
  
“不是给你爸爸的。”   
  
她摆好第三套餐具，寻思着如果妈妈要给萨莉留出一个座位，贝卡会觉得难以接受，但她没办法询问出口。   
  
当她听见敲门声的时候感觉一直提着的心终于落了下来，原来确实会有第三个人来加入她们的晚餐，一个活人。她正要跑去开门，但妈妈抢先一步从她身边走过，亲自打开了门。   
  
巴基正站在门口的台阶上，看起来很犹豫。母亲拥抱了他，他也回抱母亲，他被请进屋里的时候小心矜持，就像第一次踏进家门一样。三个人共进晚餐，谈论了工作和学校，假装他们并没有故意避开萨莉的话题。晚餐后巴基帮忙洗碗，离开之前亲吻了母亲的脸颊。   
  
没人对贝卡说什么，但是巴基终于可以再次回家了。   
  
这应该让贝卡觉得好过一点，但实际上这只让她觉得气愤，大人都是蠢货。一切都没有改变，巴基仍然和史蒂夫住在一起，他们与彼此的关系完全没变，萨莉的死对巴基和史蒂夫的关系没有产生任何影响。贝卡实在气得要命，因为有一整年她都要背着家人偷偷溜出去见哥哥，并假装这没有发生过。如果现在萨莉死后，巴基可以被原谅了，一切都可以恢复往常，那过去的一年又有什么必要呢？   
  
贝卡发誓即使当她长大成人也一定不会做这种蠢事。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
贝卡·巴恩斯今年十二岁，她在当地小有名气。她哥哥出现在所有的报纸新闻里，甚至是漫画里。史蒂夫变成美国队长让贝卡不适应了好一阵，但是巴基可能对此更惊讶。巴基被营救之后给她写的第一封信又长又零碎，好多内容都在审查之后被划去了。那封信里没有任何能够给他定罪的证据，但是他确实每四句话就要写回到史蒂夫身上。他不停的写史蒂夫真的变成了美国队长，就好像他必须一遍又一遍的把这句话写在纸上，来说服自己这是真的。很明显露丝收到的信更糟糕，一页又一页文字，当然露丝不会拿给她看。   
  
她感觉很骄傲，享受这种名人生活，以前那些不会正眼看她的人现在也对她投以尊重的目光，她哥哥是美国队长的左膀右臂。她的哥哥获得了杰出服役十字勋章，银星勋章，铜星勋章，紫心勋章，以及格贺十字勋章（她最喜欢念最后这枚）。她可以说出哥哥每一场战役的名字，只要是报纸上写过的（明显巴基不能告诉她更多关于战争的事情，因为敌军的间谍无孔不入）。当然报纸上也不是总是直接提到巴基，但是从哥哥的来信里可以得知，只要史蒂夫去哪里，巴基就在哪里。   
  
有时候她会想着巴基和史蒂夫的关系有没有变化，那不是巴基可以在来信里谈到的事情，但是她觉得那些往来的信件里有很多线索证明二人的关系仍然如同以往。当然这种事情绝对不可能进新闻，如果人们知道美国队长是个同性恋，这将变成一场国家丑闻。同性恋是大罪，所以现在他们的关系是个巨大的秘密。好在所有知情的人都是家人，他们绝对不会对外人透露。   
  
新闻短片每周两次，每一家不同的电影公司都放不同的片子，莉莉安的大姐在一家电影院工作，她会告诉贝卡巴基会出现在哪个片子里。她总是和妈妈一起去电影院看大屏幕上的哥哥，父亲很少参与。   
  
爸爸每天阅读大量的关于哥哥的新闻，但他不喜欢新闻宣传片。“这太奇怪了，看着我家孩子变成黑白片。”   
  
“让他看起来和电影明星一样。让他看起来像战争电影里的领衔主演。”贝卡说。   
  
她父亲摇着头，“那跟电影可不挨边，那是……”她看着父亲，等着他继续。贝卡知道父亲曾经在一战服役，但是他从不谈论战争，从不。贝卡问过一两次，当她年纪还小的时候，只得到了敷衍的回答。父亲咽了一口吐沫，“那完全不同，镜头什么都录不下来。”   
  
她想听更多，但是父亲转变了话题。   
  
露丝在巴基入伍的同时参加了陆军的医护兵，她被送往了远东，现在两年过后，是露丝第一次返乡。当他们听说巴基会出现在另一个新闻片里的时候，露丝加入了贝卡和妈妈同去观看。   
  
电影结束之后，他们走出电影院，贝卡开始连篇的叙说哥哥的丰功伟绩，姐姐把她拉到一边，小声对她说，“嗯，别这么，别这么张扬好吗？”   
  
“什么？为什么？”   
  
“你不能……该死，我和你一样为巴基感到骄傲，但是这里还有别人，他们的兄弟们可能再也无法还乡了。他们不需要你四处广播巴基的事情。”   
  
这令贝卡感到十分意外，她从来没有考虑过旁听者的心情，“对不起。”   
  
“但是我打赌你让更多的人得以回家。”妈妈对露丝的骄傲与她对儿子的骄傲相当。   
  
“我们确实尽可能治好他们，妈。”   
  
那天晚些时候，贝卡发现露丝正坐在门口的台阶上抽烟，她让贝卡过来坐在她身边，然后安静的说道，“我不想让妈听见，但是即使那些没有死的大兵们，有一半我们也治不了，我们没办法把一条胳膊或腿接回去。即使那些我们治好的人”，露丝正直的盯着前方，“他们在半夜里尖叫，那叫声你绝没听到过，他们说那些恐怖的东西。”她敲了敲贝卡的额头，“仍然在这里，在他们脑袋里。”露丝看着妹妹，“那些强壮的家伙，获得勋章的，像巴基一样的，他们害怕的要死，因为战争始终都在他们的脑子里。”   
  
漫长的沉默过后，贝卡说，“你觉得巴基回家的时候也会像那些人一样？”   
  
露丝耸肩道，“我不知道，但是我知道他一定和你在新闻短篇里看到的那个人不一样，你读过他给爸妈写的信吗？”   
  
贝卡点头。   
  
“他把战争写成一次横跨欧洲的露营，骗他们，让他们觉得好过。那些给我们的信一样都是谎言，贝卡。也许他对我们抱怨得多一点，但他仍然撒谎。”她敲了敲烟灰，把膝盖抱在胸前，“他永远也不想让咱们知道真相，我见过有些参与过小分队行动的战士……贝卡，那里有太多的死亡。他会陷在其中，那些鲜血和痛苦还有……”   
  
露丝无法把这句话说完，她看着脚下，贝卡拥抱她。   
  
露丝说，“你知道吗，我有点恨史蒂夫。”   
  
“为什么？”贝卡无法想象去恨史蒂夫。   
  
“因为一个军官告诉我，士兵凡是在战场上被俘的，或者受伤的，都可以申请调回本土。巴基从来没有申请过，他生还之后立刻重新回到了战场，跟着那个史蒂夫·见鬼的·罗杰斯，就像一直以来那样。如果史蒂夫不在那里——”她阴郁的笑了一声，“如果史蒂夫不在那里，那巴基现在已经死了。”   
  
又一段沉寂过后，露丝说，“我不应该想你大吐苦水，你还是个孩子，应该让你以为你哥哥过得像个电影明星一样。”   
  
贝卡猛的摇着头，“我痛恨别人对我撒谎。”   
  
“每个人都对我们撒谎，贝卡。”   
  
姐妹俩安静的坐了一会儿，贝卡说，“你可以申请回纽约。”   
  
“什么？”   
  
“你说巴基可以回家，你也可以回家。”   
  
“我，我不行，我得呆在那里，前线需要我，你是故意这么说的对吗？你想说我和巴基实际上蠢的一路货色。”   
  
贝卡笑了，“你的蠢还没有史蒂夫当借口。”   
  
“给我点时间，我可以试试。”她对贝卡笑了笑，“你知道吗，有时候我觉得自己绝对能打赢史蒂夫，可惜现在已经没机会了。”   
  
“他只有一个人，我们两个一起，一定还能打赢他。”   
  
露丝笑了，贝卡意识到这是姐姐在她回家以来第一次露出真正的笑容。   
  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
贝卡巴恩斯十四岁那年，她把哥哥最后一封来信放在自己外套的内兜里。这封信今天早晨才寄到家，她想留着慢慢看。她今早的第一节课是数学课，她想着如何开小差在课上读那封信，但这有让来信被没收的风险，所以她只是做着白日梦，想象着把哥哥描述的巴黎和伦敦，当做战争结束后她欧洲旅行的第一站。   
  
课上到一半，教室门突然被撞开了，莉莉安的姐姐冲了进来，上气不接下气，手里攥着一张报纸，直接来到贝卡面前。老师正要抗议，但她完全不管，把报纸放到贝卡桌上，报纸的头条显得光秃秃的，“美国队长失踪”，但是莉莉安的姐姐指向另一条文章。   
  
贝卡过了几秒才能集中精神，读出那条文字：   
  
 _——在詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士牺牲的战役中——_  
  
“他不会死的，他们搞错了。”   
  
“我查了所有的报纸，贝卡。他们都说了同一件事，两天之前。在山里。”她咬着嘴唇，“我不想让你在大街上看到这条新闻。”   
  
她的哥哥战无不胜，她哥哥会带着他所有的奖章回家，她会挽着哥哥的手臂一起在街道上游行，感觉自己像葛丽泰·嘉宝一样。   
  
她的哥哥已经牺牲两天了。   
  
接下来的想法给了她重重一击，“妈，我得去找我妈。”她在意识到之前就奔跑了起来，模糊的感觉到莉莉安和她姐姐也跟着她一起跑，父亲也在家，感谢上帝感谢上帝我们不用出去找他，但是露丝不在，她和部队在一起，恐怕此时正呆在大洋中央的一艘战舰上。   
  
她这辈子从来没跑这么快过，几乎把自家的大门撞了下来，妈妈停下针线活，抬头望着她。还没等贝卡喘上一口气，母亲说道，“他死了，是不是？”   
  
贝卡跑得太快，以至于她无法呼吸，一句话也说不出来，只能把报纸递上去。莉莉安和她姐姐也在这时赶到了。   
  
父亲起身坐到了母亲身边，在她能说话之前，莉莉安的姐姐抢先说道，“我已经查过了所有的报纸，巴恩斯太太，并不只有这张，我……我可以把他们都给你找来。”   
  
她妈妈用完全平板的语气说道，“请帮我亲爱的，我的钱包就在大厅桌上。”   
  
莉莉安和她姐姐离开了。   
  
贝卡不知道应该做什么，每次有死亡降临的时候，都有很多工作要做，很多事情要安排。   
  
她坐在母亲的身边，握住母亲的手。   
  
母亲的声音轻柔的好像悄悄话，“我知道，我知道他不会回家了，这是为什么我必须去看那些新闻片的原因，每个人都有自己的死期，而他就死在纳粹营地里，史蒂夫救了他，多给了他一段日子，仅此而已。”   
  
每次母亲说一些迷信的话时，父亲总是要温和的反驳，但这次他只是点头。   
  
所有的报纸都说了同一件事情，一篇写着“任务中失踪”，给她心中燃起了一团希望，但是下一篇就有事件的细节，一次爆炸，在敌人的封锁区内坠入万丈悬崖。   
  
就像萨莉去世的时候一样，一切都应该停止运转，但是这并没有发生。第二天她照常上学，试图忽略掉周遭所有的谈话都围绕着寻找美国队长，忽略掉向她投来的好奇的眼神。   
  
几天后官方信件才寄到，那封信是整齐打印出来的，说巴基在战斗中失踪。在打印的信件下方，有一段史蒂夫手写的整齐的文字：   
  
 _巴基是我遇到过的最棒的人，他爱你们所有人，你们大家都一直被他放在心里和每天的祷告中。但是想必这你们都已经知道了。你们还应该知道，如果当时有任何办法，任何办法都行，能让我和他调换位置，任何一种让我可以拯救他的方式，我都会去做。_  
  
信件上有一些污迹，贝卡突然感到气愤，这封通告哥哥牺牲的信件不应该允许被弄脏，但是她又意识到信封是干净的，完美无瑕。   
  
那些污迹是眼泪。史蒂夫写信的时候一定在哭泣。   
  
正是这个想法让她也哭了起来，让她突然意识到这一切都是真的，战场上失踪不一定意味着能找回他，史蒂夫亲眼目睹了事件的发生，史蒂夫就在现场，信纸上是史蒂夫的泪水。她哥哥再也无法回家了。   
  
巴基最后的来信摆放在床头柜上，一直没有被开启。   
  
她知道不会再有其他来信了，如果她把信拆开，那么一切就结束了，不会再有任何来自哥哥的讯息。   
  
又过了几天，姐姐发回了电报，告诉他们她已经安全抵达欧洲，她听闻了巴基的不幸。   
  
她想着拆开那封信，因为现在所有的家人都已经知道了巴基牺牲的事实了，这好像是某种了结，但是她做不到，贝卡把那封未拆的信件收进抽屉里。   
  
妈妈变得冷淡，寡言，就像萨莉去世的时候一样，但是程度更糟糕。就像她只剩下了一具躯壳。存在太过痛苦，所以她的灵魂已经不知飘到何处。她每天按部就班，准备食物，清洗衣物，但是她并不在那。唯一让妈妈变得有存在感的活动时移动巴基的遗像时（照片里巴基穿着军装，看起来那么聪明），她把照片从帷幔中移到挂着黑色天鹅绒的架子上，和萨莉的遗像摆在一起。她给两幅遗像做了配套的黑丝绒缎带。然后母亲就再次消失不见了，眼睛不再真正的看见周遭。他的父亲看起来衰老了很多，整个人都缩水了，但起码看起来比母亲要鲜活一点。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
几个月过后，战争结束了，寻找美国队长的项目被终止了，露丝仍然在欧洲，她在信中描述被摧毁的城市和人们重建家园的决心。有人敲响了门铃，贝卡跑去开门。   
  
她的下巴差点掉下来，因为门口站着的五个人她认识，这五个人她再常见不过了，经常出现在那些黑白的新闻片里，和史蒂夫还有哥哥一起。   
  
当当（她是否应该管他叫邓甘？但是哥哥在信里总把他称作当当），他的嘴巴开合了几次，“我…他说你长得和他很像，但是我没有意识到有多像。”   
  
她找到了自己的声音，然后说道，“你们最好快进来坐坐。”   
  
她把大家带到了起居室，“妈，爸，这些是……巴基的朋友。”   
  
母亲的面容终于不再模糊，她看起来像是受到了冲击，父亲说道，“贝卡，为什么你不去给这些先生们倒杯咖啡呢？”   
  
她去倒咖啡，用家里最好的瓷器，五个人在她家的起居室里，看起来十分突兀，有人穿着军装，有人穿着便服。   
  
当咖啡摆在桌子上以后，当当清了清嗓子，说道，“我想我们至少应该亲自来拜访，这是我们欠中士的。他……我知道队长曾经承诺过如果巴基发生什么意外，他会照顾你们全家，但是，现在队长也没办法过来。所以我们将会帮他兑现这个承诺。”他说着从兜里掏出了一个信封并打开，放在桌子上，“这里面有我们每个人的联系方式，如果你们需要任何帮助，无论什么，我们都会帮你们做到。”   
  
“这里也有些私人物品，”蒙迪说，他把自己一直放在膝盖上的盒子推上前，贝卡接过来，坐在父母之间的地板上，打开了盒子。   
  
里面的东西并不多，那些奖章，闪亮又整齐的放在他们各自的小盒子里，一沓子信件，她认出了有自己的笔记的几封信放在最上边。还有两把有纳粹标示的匕首，每把样式不同，另外三把匕首标有九头蛇的徽章。   
  
“我们找遍了所有地方，查看有没有任何类似遗嘱的信件。”盖比咽了咽口水，“我想他大概觉得写那个不吉利。”   
  
盒子最下面有两个小素描本，贝卡把他们取出来。   
  
“那两本是队长的，”吉姆说，“但是，我们觉得你们可能想留个纪念。”   
  
她打开其中一本，翻阅了一下。那是一本带图像的日记，图画旁边都配有笔记和文字。哥哥出现在几乎所有画人的图片里，也有一些哥哥单人的速写。她停在了其中的一页，哥哥正斜靠在吧台上，脸上挂着好看的笑容，十分放松，看起来很幸福，那张画让贝卡心碎。   
  
她没有大声哭出来，但是眼泪顺着她的脸颊流下。她不应该在陌生人面前落泪，但是却无法控制。   
  
哥哥再也无法回家了。   
  
现在这五个人坐在他们的起居室里，他们在这，看起来很好，甚至看不出受过伤，为什么不能是他们其中的一个人，非得是哥哥呢？难道她们一家失去的还不够吗？   
  
她想要吼叫，她想揍他们一顿，她想让他们滚出去，就现在，别这样活生生的坐在她面前，看起来担忧又局促。为什么他们活生生的尚可呼吸，而哥哥却已经永远离世。   
  
他们没呆太久。向一家人致哀之后，再次向他们保证会尽可能满足他们任何要求，然后五人总算离开了。   
  
他们一走贝卡就冲出了家门，一直奔跑，她感觉自己被愤怒充满，负能量快从她的皮肤里溢出来，让她想要去揍谁一顿，跑步是唯一发泄这种能量的方式。她跑啊跑啊，忽略掉过往人群疑惑的眼神。等到达公园以后，她的能量终于消退了一点。冲动之下，她趴上了周围最大一棵树，即使她已经好多年没爬过树了。   
  
她坐在高处的树枝上放声哭泣，直到所有的泪水都流尽。  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
注释：  
[1][葛丽泰嘉宝](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%91%9B%E4%B8%BD%E6%B3%B0%C2%B7%E5%98%89%E5%AE%9D)：瑞典女影星（1905-1990）  
[2]原文为Respectable，“加粗”原文为大写，为符合中文改为加粗，后文同。  
[3]贝卡用了“gonna”，母亲纠正为“going to”  
[4]萨莉用了“This ain't”，母亲纠正为“isn't”  
[5][埃罗尔·弗林](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9F%83%E7%BE%85%E7%88%BE%C2%B7%E5%BC%97%E6%9E%97)：澳洲男演员（1909-1959）  
[6][魅影奇侠](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%AD%85%E5%BD%B1%E5%A5%87%E4%BF%A0)：1930年开始的广播剧，后又漫画发行。[7]文中都用的“fairy”，是对同性恋者的蔑称，但是因为语言问题所以不想一直用“基佬”所以后文都改称同性恋了。


	2. Chapter 2

贝卡·巴恩斯今年八十岁，但是一点也不显老，谢谢大家。她可以自己往返商店，用不着拐杖，也不急着从她二层没电梯的房子里搬出来。她喜欢住在城市里，喜欢呆在世界的中心，即使现在她曾经的灵巧敏捷似乎退步了一点点。但只有一点点而已。她仍然很敏锐，而且用电脑和互联网比她的孩子们还得心应手，她的孙辈们都对此津津乐道（顺便一提，贝卡第一个重孙辈的孩子也快要降生了，这是她目前最盼望的事情）。贝卡换回娘家姓氏已经有十年了，她曾经结过两次婚，但却希望带着自己的本名入土。  
  
当贝卡在电视上看到外星人入侵曼哈顿的新闻时，她把前夫的老左轮手枪找了出来，把枪上了膛。在确认了她所有的子女孙辈都安然无恙，躲到了安全场所以后，她在家里看着电视，刷着推特和网络新闻，上膛的手枪就摆在旁边。贝卡已经好几年没这么生气过了，他们怎敢入侵她的城市！？他们怎么敢伤害无辜的市民！？  
  
她高中毕业就没揍过任何人了，但是，如果哪个混蛋的外星人胆敢打到她家门口，贝卡会让它后悔生出来！或者孵出来？或者别管外星人怎么被造出来。  
  
但是事件并没有蔓延到曼哈顿以外，有一个穿着美国队长制服的人在给大家发号施令，她琢磨着是谁想出用上美国队长这个老点子的。  
  
之后危机好像结束了，天上的大洞也被封好，外星人都掉到了地上不动了。新闻里也不再提起“入侵”，而更多的开始讨论“救援”，毕竟有成百上千人被困在倒塌的建筑下。于是贝卡做了她唯一能想到的，对别人有所帮助的事情：从家里挖出医生给自己开的健康报告和批准献血证明，然后去输血站献血。正在她把食物和水塞进包里，想着去输血站的路上可以随时帮助路人的时候，她看到了最新的新闻报道。美国队长正在协助援救行动，把市民从坍到的楼房里拉出来，可是这回他没带头盔。当他扶起一位女士的时候，抬头看向了镜头。  
  
那个人是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
那不可能是别人，也许贝卡已经七十年没亲眼见过史蒂夫了，而且她从来没和打过血清变成美国队长的他见过面，但是她熟悉那张脸，不只是五官，她认识他的表情，他的面部活动。  
  
一个已经死去的人正在协助援救任务。  
  
贝卡按下录像键，准备回头再研究，便出门去献血了。无论电视上那个人是不是史蒂夫，都不能影响她现在需要做的事情。  
  
贝卡是第一个来输血站的人，等她出来的时候后面已经排起了长队，回家时，贝卡把自己带的零食盒水都送给了后来的人。  
  
电视上有了更多史蒂夫的影像——贝卡可以确认那就是史蒂夫，即使有人对此表示怀疑。而且网上也有更多指向贝卡的推文。她虽然不炫耀自己是谁家的妹妹，但也不会隐瞒这点。自从Buzzfeed网站把“巴基·巴恩斯的小妹妹”列入“二十一世纪最风趣的老年推手”之后，贝卡就变成了推特网上小有名气的成员（与贝蒂·米勒[1]同列让贝卡高兴坏了）。她总是有礼貌的回复那些有礼貌的关于巴基的留言，并不理会那些无理的评论。当巴基还活着的时候，已经有很多人在对他指手画脚了，所以贝卡并不意外即使巴基已经离开这么久之后，这类人仍然存在。  
  
当然这不是开玩笑的时候，所以她只是发了一条“是的，我觉得那看起来很像史蒂夫·罗杰斯，但他应该比那看起来老七十岁。等官评。”  
  
直到四十八小时之后，才有官方声明发出。那时候她已经拒绝了无数的采访请求，看样子贝卡成了这个世界上唯一一个认识史蒂夫，并且还保有清醒头脑可以接受采访的老人。这让她觉得骄傲，但也有一点负罪感。  
  
贝卡的儿孙们都告诉她说，如果美国队长来访，一定要帮他们要签名。这在贝卡看来太奇怪了，他们只认识那个大个子美国队长，而对小个子的史蒂夫·罗杰斯一无所知。在贝卡看来，他们简直是两个不同的人，贝卡从来没见过美国队长，她只认识史蒂夫。  
  
几天后美国队长在记者发布会上讲话，他总是用得体的，温和的，不带争议的字眼回答问题。简而言之，那就是演戏，但他好像不怎么在行。  
  
贝卡考虑要不要尝试联系史蒂夫，但是她十二岁以后就没再和他讲过话，她不能确定史蒂夫是不是仍然愿意和她来往，毕竟她现在已经老得可以当史蒂夫的祖母了。  
  
直到一周后，贝卡家的门铃意外的响了起来。心里准备着如何婉言拒绝一个上门采访的记者或是约和华见证人的传教士，贝卡打开门。  
  
门外站着的是史蒂夫，看起来有电视上两倍高大，神情有点窘迫，“贝卡……？”  
  
她盯着他看了一会儿，让后喊着“史蒂夫！”给了对方一个非常孩子气的冲动的拥抱。史蒂夫受惊的笑了一声，但是他回抱了贝卡。  
  
“快进来，坐下，噢，你仍然是个大傻瓜。如果我提前知道你要来的话就会给你烤一个蛋糕，现在快提醒我一下你最喜欢的蛋糕是？”  
  
“我只是过来打个招呼，并不是来被喂饱——”  
  
“哦，就跟打招呼和被喂吃的有什么区别似的。至少来杯咖啡吧？”  
  
“既然我没办法总是拒绝，所以好吧。”  
  
“冰箱里还有果汁，我还有可可——”  
  
史蒂夫笑了，“咖啡就好了。”  
  
他跟着贝卡进了厨房，贝卡烧上水，“好吧现在如果要招待史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我就捡到那个马克杯用哪个，如果要招待美国队长，我得把我的高级陶瓷杯找出来。”  
  
“马克杯就好。谢谢。”  
  
她还拿出了饼干，他们一起回到客厅里。  
  
“看到你真高兴。”这是句实话，贝卡想起战争刚刚结束之后，看到大兵们返乡的时候，她还很生气。她记得内心里对大街上每一个穿军装的人都带着小小的憎恨，他们每个人都安全的回家了，只有哥哥没有。但现在她已经感觉不到那种心情了，现在的贝卡真心为见到史蒂夫生还而感到高兴。  
  
“看见你我也很高兴。”  
  
史蒂夫的话里带着温和，以及一点点……距离感。就像她母亲。贝卡握住史蒂夫的手。“对于你来说，过了多久？自从……”她向电视机左边的书架上点了点头，那上边摆着母亲，父亲，萨莉，露丝还有巴基的相片。（仍然在世的亲人照片则放在电视机右边）  
  
“三周。”声音轻到她几乎听不见。  
  
史蒂夫所感觉的时间流逝短得令贝卡震惊。她捏了捏史蒂夫的手，“三周之后我还没有打开巴基最后的来信。我做不到。因为我知道再也收不到任何其他来信了，如果我打开那一封，就真的什么都结束了。我花了一年时间才最终拆开巴基最后一封来信，史蒂夫。”  
  
就像这样，随着这个被准许继续悲伤地信号，史蒂夫埋下头，安静的哭了起来，宽大的肩膀颤抖着。贝卡伸出一只手环住他，那时候她希望史蒂夫仍然像她记忆里的那么瘦小，因为现在坐在身边的这个男人太过高大了，她没办法给他一个足够安心的拥抱。  
  
贝卡没说什么安慰的话，因为没什么话可以安慰他，贝卡只是让他哭泣。最终史蒂夫吸了口气，说道，“对不起，我本没打算跑过来坐在你沙发上哭鼻子的。”  
  
“我倒是宁愿你坐在我的沙发上哭，也不想在电视上看见你，装作一切完美的样子。”  
  
史蒂夫虚弱的对她笑了笑，“谢谢。”  
  
贝卡真希望自己曾经能更用心去听露丝给她讲过的那些关于战后压力的问题，她希望了解士兵的悲痛如何不同常人。等史蒂夫走了她一定要好好查查资料。  
  
贝卡想要谈话，告诉史蒂夫周围发生的一切，但是她猜得到肯定有很多人已经给他讲了很多很多事情，但恐怕没人听听他怎么说。现在她需要倾听。贝卡有一大堆孙子孙女，可以听她来唠叨，但是恐怕史蒂夫连一个倾听者都没有。所以现在她要保持安静。  
  
史蒂夫好像小心翼翼的选择着他的措辞，“你没告诉过任何人，关于……我和巴基。”  
  
“等到同性恋合法以后的那段日子，你和巴基几乎出现在所有宣传活动的海报上，那些活动宣扬的事情，我想有些巴基会很支持，有些他会厌恶。所以我一直觉得不能像他们一样，我没有权利……利用他。”她停顿了一下，“我不知道我的选择是否正确，我在网上看过一些‘明天会更好’[2]的视频，有些拍得真好，有时候我觉得我也应该站出来，对那些年轻人说些什么。”她拍了拍史蒂夫的手，“但是现在这已经不是我该拿主意的事情了，无论你做什么决定，我都——这没有什么标准答案告诉你到底应该怎么做，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫把脸埋在手掌里呆了一小会儿，抬起头，看向窗外，“如果我……公开性取向，”他说话的时候就好像在测试它们，“那么人们就会希望我谈论巴基，我——我觉得我还没有准备好。”  
  
贝卡对他微笑，“这样可能也好。让美国人先从你复活的震惊情绪里缓一缓，再拿更大的震惊刺激他们。有些研究历史的学院可能会因此挥拳叫好呢，因为他们的小理论终于被证实了，不过我也没读过太多那些推论，我想那些搞研究的家伙们就是四处出招，希望总有一两次中奖。”  
  
史蒂夫笑了，贝卡意识到自己又开始喋喋不休了，所以她停止谈话。史蒂夫看起来放松了一点，但是贝卡可以看出他总是下意识的去看巴基的照片。  
  
然后史蒂夫突然说，“那些——露丝当了上校？”  
  
贝卡立刻兴奋起来，“我就知道你会注意到，露丝·巴恩斯上校，陆军医护兵团，二十世纪唯一一名获得荣誉奖章的女性。”她捅了捅史蒂夫的肋骨，“我真希望她现在还在，这样就能让你给她敬个礼了，队长。”  
  
史蒂夫也笑了，“噢，她配得上我给她敬礼。她一直都比我更适合当军官，她是如何获得那枚勋章的？”  
  
“越南。”  
  
史蒂夫想了想，“越战是在六十年代，所以她那个时候大概——”  
  
“四十九岁，是的。那时候她在监督战地医院的管理，因为那时候部队转移的非常频繁。她来到一个前线医院，突然间他们受到了攻击。她拒绝占一个年轻人的席位，乘坐直升机直接离开，她说她仍然是个护士，并卷起袖子，爬出战壕，在交火中去给那些被击中的士兵疗伤。她在敌军的炮火下，一手抓着直升机的起落架，把两个昏迷不醒的士兵用腰带绑在起落架上，抓着他们跟着最后一架直升机离开。”  
  
通常贝卡还会给故事加一个聪明的结尾：两天后，尘埃落定，那架直升机上生还的战士找到露丝，对她深表歉意，他们说如果知道露丝是谁的妹妹，他们一定会坚持让她坐在直升机内而不是起落架上。露丝回答说，“我当时正呆在最需要我的地方，因为我是最不可能让那两个男孩儿摔下去的人。”  
  
史蒂夫没必要听这些。  
  
他也不需要知道露丝实际上总是对那枚勋章耿耿于怀，有时候甚至有点气恼，并不是说她不想被授予奖章，但是她一直认为自己之所以获得了最高荣誉，只是因为她是某人的妹妹。这次功勋授予确实也被包装成那样，不是因为露丝·巴恩斯上校成功援救了一群大兵，而是因为巴基·巴恩斯的妹妹为军人们作出了榜样。听起来就像是战争中不合时宜的，借重他人得来的荣誉。  
  
贝卡则不这么认为，她觉得露丝完全配得上这枚奖章，无论她是不是巴基的亲戚。  
  
“你肯定为她感到骄傲。”  
  
“我为我每一个家人感到骄傲，还有我也为你感到骄傲，你知道。你也几乎算是一家人。我曾经想把你的照片和巴基的放在一起，但是又怕别人看见了说我故意炫耀。”  
  
“所以看见我的照片没在那我还挺惊讶的。”  
  
她拍了史蒂夫肩膀一巴掌，史蒂夫笑了起来。  
  
他们又沉默了一会儿，然后史蒂夫看向电视右边的那些相片。“我…我曾经向巴基保证过，如果他出什么意外，我会照顾好你们。我…我猜现在已经太晚了。”  
  
“你们的同志们，咆哮小分队，他们来过我们原先的小房子。坐在我们的客厅里告诉我们你保证过，他们说因为你保证过，所以他们会替你完成。”史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，贝卡意识到他再次落泪了。她把一只手放在史蒂夫肩膀上，“露丝和我，我们从来也不需要人照顾，但是如果我们真的需要帮忙，我敢保证他们绝对会说到做到，绝不犹豫。为了你，也为了巴基。”  
  
她又放任史蒂夫哭了一会儿，心想他大概已经忍着泪水很长时间了。  
  
当他平静下来以后，贝卡再次说道，“我恐怕得向你道歉史蒂夫，那些你留下来纪念品——那些私人物品，像衣服什么的，我们都捐给了教堂里需要他们的人，然后大部分像你的素描本一样的东西，我们都送给了博物馆。我只留下了一本你的素描，另一本是巴基的，你……你想把它们要回去吗？”  
  
“我……我不知道。”  
  
当然了，那些纪念品里还有五把纳粹和九头蛇的匕首，她仍然保留着它们。无论它们有多不值得留念，贝卡仍然不想把它们扔掉。这些匕首对贝卡是个提醒，让她明白自己的哥哥并不是媒体包装出来的那个完美无瑕的圣人，她从露丝那里听说，像这样的纪念品，通常是从死者身上取下的，尤其是近身战中被杀死的敌人身上。她想了一下要不要告诉史蒂夫关于匕首的事情，但还是决定有所保留。史蒂夫比别人都更清楚他们在战场上做过什么，他不需要那些提醒。  
  
“好吧，你不用现在就决定，我的大门永远都对你开放。如果你告诉我你最喜欢什么蛋糕，并且在下次拜访之前给我提个醒——”  
  
史蒂夫笑道，“神秘蛋糕。”  
  
“加浓缩番茄汤的？我已经好几年没做过这个了！好吧，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你这周什么时候有时间？因为我迫不及待要做个神秘蛋糕了，只给懂欣赏的胃。”  
  
“这我有发言权吗？”  
  
贝卡吸了吸鼻子，“没有。”  
  
他摇了摇头，“你真是一点都没变。”  
  
他们都知道这是个小谎言，但也是个美好的小谎言。史蒂夫伤得很深，伤口还太新，贝卡几乎都能替他感觉到痛，但是他会好起来的。这需要花点时间，但是最终他会痊愈。史蒂夫很坚强，适应性也好，他用不了多长时间就会适应这个新世纪。  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
贝卡·巴恩斯今年八十三岁，正在家看新闻。新闻把人搞糊涂，史蒂夫变成了恐怖分子，不，一个政府部门变成了恐怖分子，不，是一个政府部门被恐怖分子渗透了，一个天空航母坠落了，三个天空航母坠落了，没有美国队长的音讯，美国队长在其中一架航母上，确认美国队长失踪——  
  
贝卡关掉电视，出门散步。史蒂夫曾经从一次坠机中生还过，但是她等不及想知道史蒂夫的下落。她就想知道史蒂夫是否生还，是否都好，她不想听别人的瞎猜测。她想等个一两个小时再看新闻，直到他们有点儿确凿的说法。  
  
当她散步的时候，孙子给她发短信，问她是不是还好，并且问道，“如果队长是个恐怖分子，那你会怎么做？”  
  
她发了一条短信回复，“我很好，而且你提的这是什么傻问题，我当然会端着来复枪杀到首都去。”  
  
一条短信发了回来，“奶奶！政府监控你所有的短信！”  
  
贝卡笑了，再次回复，“这就是为什么我没把真正的计划告诉你。”  
  
几个小时后贝卡得知史蒂夫还活着，但是伤得很严重，她不怀疑史蒂夫可以挺过去。她想去华盛顿探望史蒂夫，但是那个城市现在一片混乱，她不想给任何营救任务添麻烦。  
  
贝卡再次关掉电视，所有事件仍然一团乱麻，她要等有定论后再去关注新闻。  
  
一段时间以后，贝卡家的座机响了起来，她去接听，手机也响了起来。电话里是她的女儿，听起来上气不接下气，“妈！你上网了吗？你看到他们说的了吗？”  
  
“看到什么？”  
  
“巴基叔叔，他们说他还活着。”  
  
“总有人喜欢胡说八道——”  
  
“不是，妈，这次是真的。神盾局的档案全部被扔到互联网上了。因为信息太多了所以不好处理，我的电脑一直死机，但是我觉得这次是真的。”  
  
贝卡的其他子女和孙辈在接下去的几分钟里纷纷给她打电话或发短信，都说的同一件事。  
  
她打开电脑上网，神盾局（和九头蛇）泄露到网上的信息量实在太大了，人们都在谈论需要几年的时间来审查全部的资料。与哥哥相关的材料只有一份简短的报告，在最新的文件当中，因为那是前一天才录入的。报告说“资源”可能恢复了他作为詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的记忆，他刺杀罗杰斯队长的行动失败了。  
  
贝卡觉得恶心。  
  
但是贝卡不是无所作为的人，她也不吝于求助。她的推特上有八万听众，除了偶尔发布她支持的慈善组织或献血中心的链接以外，贝卡从来没有向他们所要过什么，现在她要向他们寻求帮助。  
  
她发了一条推文，“看起来我哥哥并没有死于1945年，我需要你们帮我查阅神盾局的资料，不要猜测和推论，只要事实，拜托大家。#寻找巴基#”  
  
她发完推文便关掉了浏览器，电脑桌面安静的瞪着她，贝卡的电脑桌面是一张几个月前的照片，那时候她同意和家人一起去看美国队长展览。她从来没有觉得一个博物馆如此怪异过，里面关于战争之前的展品只有零星的几件，但玻璃橱窗里确实是她自己的人生。她的电脑桌面上那张照片是她的重孙女，爱丽丝，被抱在她的孙媳妇怀里，一只肉呼呼的小手伸出来，正指向屏幕上巴基的大照片。如果单独看这张照片，感觉上很有意义，但实际上贝卡记得爱丽丝只是本能见啥指啥。  
  
她站起来看向窗外，如果这是真的——这一定是真的，编造这样的谎话太奇怪了——那么哥哥这些年来一直都活着。当他们送别母亲，然后送别父亲的时候，当她第一次抱着自己刚出世的儿子，并因为不吉利而决定不管他叫詹姆斯的时候，当露丝在越南救下伤兵的时候，当她在医院里握着露丝的手，谈到他们的家族姓氏止于此的时候，她的哥哥一直都还活着。  
  
她考虑了一段时间，随后去收拾了自己的客房，是的，这很愚蠢。网上那仅有的一点信息说明哥哥并不记得他自己是谁，他不可能来到贝卡门前，骄傲的笑着，时间退回1945年，他终于退伍回家。  
  
但是贝卡希望他回来，她全心全意盼望巴基能够回家。自己现在的住所对巴基来讲也许说不上是家，这里和他们的童年住所相隔几个街区，而他们曾经的小房子早已被拆除，盖了新楼房。但是内心深处，她仍然相信传心魔法，如果她把一切都为哥哥准备妥当，也许他真的会来。  
  
贝卡花了几个小时收拾她的公寓，整理所有的东西。然后她再次上网。  
  
她在推特上的听众显然没让她失望，#寻找巴基#的标签非常流行，正规新闻台也发现了这条推文对其进行报道。这也说的通，今天大家都受到了惊吓，谁都不明所以，整个世界晕头转向，她给了人们一个简单明了的小任务，人们自然乐得用它转移注意力。  
  
但不幸的是，因为标签很流行，所以也很难找到任何有用的信息。年长是个大优势，贝卡告诉她所有的孙子孙女们在网上整理别人找到的信息是他们的家庭责任，她派他们去查阅所有对自己推文的回复。  
  
巴尔迪莫小姐是巴基最喜欢的蛋糕，比神秘蛋糕更甜，口感更丰富，也更贵。她拿了钱包去商店买做蛋糕的材料。  
  
当她买完东西回来以后，感觉自己实在是傻到家了，好像她以为哥哥就是路边的小野猫，可以被食物招引过来。所以她把所有的材料全收了起来一，没去烤蛋糕。  
  
那天晚间，史蒂夫给她打来了电话，她毫无隐瞒的在听到对方还活着之后大大松了口气。  
  
“贝卡……我……巴基他……”  
  
“他还活着并且不记得他自己是谁了。我知道，我上网，史蒂夫。”  
  
她听到电话另一边史蒂夫也松了口气。他大概考虑了很久怎么把这件事告诉贝卡。  
  
“你没准有危险……贝卡，他……他—救了我。但是他确实之前试图刺杀我……”贝卡听见背景里有一个男人的声音说道，“好几次，史蒂夫。”史蒂夫继续说道，“我……他们不让我出院。我有些好朋友在照看我，我可以信任的人，那些知道什么是神秘的人。”  
  
史蒂夫最后的用词别有用意，她猜测史蒂夫大概认为她的电话被人监听了，所以贝卡没有让对方解释，只是继续说道，“你要照看好自己，史蒂夫。你从来都不会照顾自己。”  
  
“山姆正在帮我分忧，呃，山姆是个朋友。”  
  
“我能跟他说两句话吗？”  
  
“当然可以。”贝卡听见电话那边的交谈然后电话被递了过去。  
  
“山姆·威尔森，很高兴认识你。”  
  
“贝卡·巴恩斯，史蒂夫很会看人，所以如果你是他的好朋友，那么也欢迎你随时来我家做客，山姆。”  
  
对方笑了，“你也会喂饱我吗？”  
  
“当然了！那就是年轻人存在的理由，亲爱的。不是用来被投喂，就是用来被批评。好了，现在如果你是史蒂夫的朋友，那么你肯定知道那家伙是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”  
  
“我现在了解到了，是的。”  
  
“而且有旅鼠一样的自我牺牲精神。”  
  
“这绝对是真的。”  
  
“并且还有极其恶劣的，忽略个人健康的坏习惯，只要他认为有什么事情比他自己更重要。”  
  
“你知道吗，我觉得如果史密斯索尼安博物馆请你去给他们写展览介绍词可能会比现在的好不少。但是无论如何，我明白了。一切都懂，在医生同意之前，他不会，绝对不会被允许离开医院的。别管他怎么哼唧——”她听见背景中有人喊，“我从来不哼唧！”  
  
她笑了，“好的，我可以对你放心了，随时给我带电话，山姆，也告诉史蒂夫。”  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
没什么关于她哥哥的新消息出现，即使互联网上的网友们做了最大的努力。除了那个名字唯一出现过一次，在其他时间里他们显然只用“资源”称呼他，这几乎让搜索关键词的方法变得不可能适用，因为还有太多其他的东西被用同一个词汇指代，你只能去阅读所有的材料，才知道说的到底是哪个“资源”。但是人们确实在深挖那些资料——不只是寻找巴基的人，还有那些想了解九头蛇的，想了解神盾局的，想了解外星人的，还有其他成百上千的不同理由。  
  
她不怀疑总有一天关于哥哥的信息会浮出水面，但是这且得花上一段时日。  
  
某天清晨，有人敲响了贝卡家的家门。贝卡起床前去应门，故意掐灭了心中那个愚蠢的对巴基来访的期望。门口的女人贝卡也认了出来，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，一个复仇者，她说，“史蒂夫说进门密码是浓缩番茄汤。”  
  
哦当然是番茄汤。之所以让神秘蛋糕变得神秘的就是浓缩番茄汤。贝卡笑着让娜塔莎进门。开始的时候贝卡觉得娜塔莎好像并没有受到作战的影响，但是当她仔细观察，就发现那一切都是演技，非常完美的伪装，娜塔莎的行为因为受伤而小心谨慎。  
  
娜塔莎直接了当的说道，“你的哥哥现在是个通缉犯，你却发动一半网民去找他，你会增加他被捕的风险的。”  
  
“你不也是个通缉犯吗，亲爱的？但是你却安然无恙的来到我家。”  
  
“没准有人会来这里，那些人可能觉得你哥哥会来这里找你。”  
  
“我会处理那些不受欢迎的访客的。”  
  
“你很冷静。”  
  
“像我这么大岁数的人，我的朋友们都快死绝了。我希望自己还能多活两年，但是如果现在我的时辰已到，那么跟九头蛇交火战死比心脏病发作猝死有趣多了。”  
  
娜塔莎翘起嘴角笑了笑，“你的枪法如何？”  
  
“这辈子从来没开过枪，但是我前夫把他的左轮手枪留下了，我现在就只能希望会有一大帮九头蛇来攻击，多到我随便开一枪至少能打中一个。”  
  
贝卡给娜塔莎提供客房，但是娜塔莎却要求睡在沙发上，因为在沙发上可以更好的监控整个公寓。  
  
第二天早晨贝卡像往常一样起床，当她来到客厅的时候感觉娜塔莎只是躺在沙发上小睡。她给二人煮了咖啡，然后说道，“我在想，你不应该呆在这。如果他来杀我，那么你也无法阻止他是不是？”贝卡朝娜塔莎的肩膀点点头，“尤其是受伤的时候就更没办法了，这只会让我们俩都送命。”  
  
“我在这只是因为史蒂夫拜托我来。”  
  
贝卡看了她一会儿，“因为你确信他不会来找我，如果你觉得他会来，就会跟史蒂夫争辩。”  
  
“很敏锐。”  
  
“嗯，我很欢迎你呆在这，但是如果你有其他事情的话，我会跟史蒂夫说是我把你赶出去的。”  
  
实际上贝卡并没有史蒂夫的联系方式，史蒂夫的手机停用了，她觉得即使打电话到医院，医院也不会让史蒂夫接听。下次见面的时候她会向史蒂夫解释。  
  
联邦调查局的探员随后来访，但是贝卡得以礼貌的回避了他们所有的问题，根本没让他们进屋。虽然贝卡知道这些人可能不是九头蛇的党羽，如果是九头蛇的话大概不会只是这样有礼貌的提问。联邦探员在离开的时候告诉她，如果她哥哥出现，要及时联系调查局。  
  
如果她哥哥出现，贝卡是绝对不会联系任何政府部门的。  
  
又过了风平浪静的三天，贝卡开始自己阅读神盾局的资料，就是从一大堆资料中随便选读。她看到的部分是报销账目，很明显乔弗·菲利普斯探员非常非常喜欢去南多斯饭馆用餐。她看不出菲利普斯探员是不是九头蛇。贝卡曾经担任过法律秘书，知道官僚制可以生产出多少文书。其中任何一点信息都可能有用——如果菲利普斯探员确实一个地位重要的九头蛇特工，那么他的开销单就是他日常行动的记录。即使这样日常的信息也可能大有用处。  
  
贝卡意识到了解她哥哥到底发生了什么也许不是几个月的工作，而是几年。但这并不影响贝卡想要查明真相的决心。  
  
她把这些想法发到推特上，鼓励她的听众们分享在他们寻找巴基的过程中发现的任何重要的信息。  
  
三天后史蒂夫和山姆到访。  
  
“我们可以出去走走吗？在病床上实在呆太久了。”史蒂夫别有用意的看了山姆一眼。“我至少在病床上多浪费了一整天。”  
  
山姆抱着胳膊，抬起一边的眉毛，贝卡则跟他姿势表情相同。  
  
“才过了三十秒我就后悔介绍你们俩认识了。”  
  
他们一起出门，贝卡走在山姆和史蒂夫中间，挽着两个人的手臂，毕竟不是每天你都有机会可以和两个这么英俊的小伙子一起散步，尤其考虑到贝卡的年龄。  
  
“这才不是为了你的健康着想不是吗？我们出来散步是因为隔墙有耳对吗？”  
  
“完全正确。”  
  
“好吧如果我们想说话的话最好找个地方坐下，那可能会让别人更容易偷听，但是和你们两个大高个站着说话实在是太累人了。”  
  
他们最后在公园的长椅上坐下，贝卡仍然坐在两个人中间，这看起来可能很滑稽，就好像她是个什么百万老富婆，喜欢招年轻英俊的男保镖。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”她问道。  
  
“我伤口愈合得很快——”  
  
“别装傻，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫看着自己的手掌，让后抬起头，目光穿过公园，“我也不知道，生气，觉得被背叛了，松了口气。”他看贝卡，“你呢？”  
  
“我……直到你出现在我家门口我才真的相信你还活着，史蒂夫。所以如果没见到巴基，我要假设自己仍然处于否认期。”她停顿了一下，“你确定了是他，是不是？这不可能，我不知道，没准是复制人或者机器人之类的？”  
  
“他……他记得我。绝对是他，贝卡，不是个复制品。”  
  
“所以现在该怎么办？”  
  
“找到他，帮助他。干掉每一个参与过这件事的王八蛋。”  
  
贝卡转向山姆，“那你呢？”  
  
“我跟着他，我虽然不认识你哥哥，但是他们对他做的事情……而且史蒂夫需要个帮手照看他的背后。”  
  
“你们是怎么认识的？”  
  
山姆笑道，“他试图在国家广场向我搭讪。”  
  
“我没有！那只是友好的交谈——”  
  
“调情，我从来没被这么狠命勾搭过，我觉得这大概是个超级士兵的毛病——更强壮，更迅速，更勾人——”  
  
“我、没、有、在调情！”  
  
贝卡给了山姆一个赞美的扫视，“我想这不能怪你，如果我要是再年轻三十岁，嗯，那我也有五十岁，但是我也会这么干的。”  
  
山姆高兴坏了，“很高兴有人识货，不过别担心，他并没有背着你哥哥偷腥，我可站在金赛量表的另一头，所以说他的同志雷达并没有因为那个血清升级——”  
  
“‘我并没有勾搭你我只是很友善的和你交谈了几句’这句话你又哪段没听见！？”  
  
“没撒谎的那一段？哦对了，而且他还是个深柜人士，我只是直觉比较敏锐。但是如果他总在高峰时期跑到国家纪念堂去勾搭男人，那我估计他在柜子里藏不了太久了。”  
  
贝卡笑了，“是呀，美国队长还能去哪勾搭男人呢？”  
  
“我后悔认识你们俩，两个都后悔。”  
  
贝卡觉得山姆很适合给史蒂夫做朋友，他能让史蒂夫忘了那些烦心事。  
  
他们不知道九头蛇渗透的有多深，或者说除了可数的几个人之外，他们不知道谁还值得信任。每个人都可能是敌人，而且什么都能被追踪。因为她是巴基的妹妹，贝卡的房子很有可能被监听了，她的电话和网络肯定被监控着，即使原来没有现在也一定不再可靠。  
  
“我不应该叫别人去找他——”  
  
“别这么说，也许把一切都公开是好事，”史蒂夫说，“反正他们总会找他，现在公开了，每个人知道的信息都是一样的，我们之前已经隐瞒了太多事。”  
  
史蒂夫和山姆离之前，他们制定了一些暗号，可以向彼此互通情报而不至于暴露太多。贝卡回到家，而所有的事情……所有事情照常。哥哥没有联系过她，也没有史蒂夫找到巴基的暗语留言。  
  
贝卡把巴基的相片从电视左边移到了电视右边。  
  
她试图分析巴基不与她联系的原因，太多的事情发生在他身上，来看望他妹妹也许会让他受不了。他没准永远不会来看她。那样的话贝卡只能祝福哥哥能够重新给自己搭建一个美好的生活。  
  
三个月过去了，有一点点新信息被从哪些泄露的文件里挖出来，最引人关注的焦点是巴基是否杀死了霍华德和玛利亚·史塔克——文件中充满了暗示，但没有任何证据，根本无法判断出到底发生了什么事。她觉得也许这说的通，他们只把有限的信息写进报告里，足以让知情人知道事情的经过，但是即使被泄露也可以隐瞒外人。  
  
刚到傍晚时分，贝卡进厨房去泡热可可。  
  
她吓了一跳，她哥哥就站在冰箱旁边，一动不动不像活物。  
  
“继续干你的事情，你被监视着。”他的声音很粗糙，就好像他讲了太多的话。  
  
贝卡走到灶台旁，没有转身看他，“我正要泡热可可，你想喝一杯吗？”  
  
他没回答。  
  
“我也可以煮咖啡，冰箱里有果汁，或者只要一杯水也可以。”  
  
“可可。”  
  
贝卡泡好了可可，“你想去客厅吗？”  
  
“你先走，关掉厨房灯，我会跟上去。”  
  
贝卡端着两杯可可来到客厅，把杯子放到茶几上。巴基也进到屋里，他走的路线很奇怪，然后贝卡意识到他在避免自己投影到窗子上，被外面的人看到。他在沙发旁边的地板上坐下，端起自己的可可。  
  
巴基双手环握着热杯子，就好像他觉得冷一样。现在她才第一次好好看看他。头发剪短了，不是史蒂夫描述的长头发，脸也刮过，穿着不显眼的便服，唯一扎眼的是他带着手套。他的穿着是为了可以隐藏于人群当中。  
  
“你是我妹妹。”这听起来几乎像是指责。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你让别人去找我。”  
  
“不是直接的，我请求别人帮忙打探你的消息，我想念你。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“你是我哥哥，唯一的哥哥，你是我的家人。”她指向电视机两边的照片。“我爱你，就像我爱他们所有人一样，为了他们其中任何一个我都不会放弃努力，就更别说为了你了。”  
  
“他是……他…他…他并不是我。”  
  
“我知道自从我们上次分别发生了许多事情，巴基。但是你仍然是我哥哥。”  
  
“你不知道我都干过什么。”  
  
“我知道一点点，而且我还留着你的匕首，就在我床下，纳粹和九头蛇的，你在战场上收集的。我一直都知道你杀过人。”  
  
巴基好像回忆起了一点什么，“为什么还留着那些？”  
  
“提醒我，所以我不会忘记露丝告诉过我的，咆哮突击队干过的事情。所以我不会去相信那些把你说成活圣人的谎言。我觉得我哥哥应该被当做一个实实在在的人来纪念，这包括他所有的缺陷。”  
  
他把杯子握得更紧，“你应该有个更好的哥哥。”  
  
“才不是，我有最好的哥哥，我就只希望他能够回来。”贝卡觉得自己冷静的不正常，这就是一次洽谈，她必须保持镇定。  
  
“他死了。”  
  
“如果他死了，那么就没人会把史蒂夫从水里救上来。”  
  
他沉默了许久，终于说，“我没办法成为你期望的那个人。”  
  
贝卡悲伤地笑了，“是呀，你当然没办法成为我希望的那个人，因为你没办法回到1945年，把一个十四岁女孩儿破碎的心还回来。所以你最好该死的给我成为你自己想成为的人。但是无论如何，你仍然是我哥哥，我仍然会爱你，你在我家永远都受欢迎。永远。”  
  
巴基皱起眉头，好像在斟酌，他缓慢的喝着自己的热可可。  
  
贝卡等了一会儿才问他，“你和史蒂夫说过话吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“他也爱你。”  
  
“我试图杀死他。我几乎——”他的声音破碎，“我几乎就杀死了他。”  
  
“但是你记得他。”  
  
巴基点点头。  
  
“只要你记得一点，那你就记得足够多，知道他根本不在乎这些。他现在绝不会去想你曾经想杀他，他只会想着别人伤害了你，他会想着你受到了伤害。”  
  
“他不需要我。”  
  
“你问过他吗？你甚至都没有仔细看过他对吗？他需要你，巴基。如果你不想去找他只是因为你不想去，那这是你的选择。但如果你不去找他是因为你觉得他值得更好的，或者你觉得自己对他是个大威胁，那么这就是胡扯。他想要你回到身边，而且他才不在乎你做过什么。”  
  
沉寂好像持续了几小时，但是也很可能只有一分钟。  
  
贝卡说，“永远欢迎你回来，巴基，但是——你为什么会来我这？”  
  
巴基看着自己已经喝空的杯子，“我不知道，”他停顿了一下。“我该走了。”  
  
“我的孙子在我的客房里留了一些衣物，如果你需要的话，冰箱里也有吃的，我的钱包里有些现金。”  
  
巴基奇怪的看着他，“你为什么要帮我。”  
  
“你是我家人。”  
  
他看了看自己的杯子，又看了看贝卡。他盯着她看了很久，让她感觉不太舒服，就像被猎人盯着的小鹿，“我……不应该拿你任何东西。”他把杯子放在桌上，沿着原路返回厨房。在厨房门口，他停了下来，眉头紧皱，“谢谢你。”  
  
“再见。”但是他迅速的从窗户离开了，可能并没听见。  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
贝卡·巴恩斯今年八十五岁，她确实放缓了一点脚步。或者也许只是因为这个家里挤了太多人。  
  
她仍然不知道这是不是个好主意，但是她的儿女和孙辈不停请求她，而巴基则安静的说他也愿意见见他们，所以现在所有人都挤到了贝卡家。史蒂夫当然也在，还有山姆，他现在也是荣誉家庭成员了。他们四个人之间有一套暗号，如果巴基需要透透气，或者别人觉得他需要喘口气，他们就会互打暗号。  
  
所以现在巴基坐在沙发中间，贝卡坐在他一边，史蒂夫坐在令一边。她的孩子们，孙子们，各种亲戚，以及一个重孙女都挤在屋子里打转。  
  
现在他的孙媳妇，詹妮思，正站在他们面前，快速熟练的把她的儿子，三周大的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯·卡辛斯基（作为一个小孩的名字简直荒谬透顶，贝卡曾经试图阻止他们起这个名字），塞进巴基的怀里，并说道，“就照一张，詹姆斯和他的命名原因。”  
  
巴基明显的僵在当场，盯着怀里的婴儿，小宝宝则睡得很安详。詹妮思照完了照片，贝卡正打算说点什么圆场的话，史蒂夫抢先把婴儿从巴基的怀里接了过去，“小家伙比他的原版温顺多了。”  
  
巴基又放松了下来，过了一会儿他靠过去，下巴抵在史蒂夫的肩膀上，向下看着小宝宝。贝卡想给这景象拍照留念，史蒂夫和巴基坐在一起，放松、满足，很居家的感觉，不像两个士兵。  
  
“你的抱法错了！”爱丽丝，四岁大，对自己的权威深信不疑，她走到沙发前，双手叉腰，“他的脖子还撑不住，你必须用正确的抱法，因为他的脖子撑不住。”  
  
史蒂夫微微调整了一下宝宝的角度，“好点吗？”  
  
爱丽丝又走近了一点，看了看小婴儿。她刚才还对陌生的巴基和史蒂夫很警惕，但现在为了她弟弟的安全已经忘掉了自己的戒心。她仔细检查了婴儿和史蒂夫的手臂，就好像一个机械师在看一部破损的马达，最终点了点头。  
  
史蒂夫笑了，看起来真心觉得很有趣，“你是爱丽丝，对不对？”  
  
女孩儿点头，“妈咪说你是美国队长。”  
  
“有些时候是。”  
  
“你不能只在有些时候当美国队长。”  
  
“我不能吗？”  
  
“不能。”  
  
“好吧，那看起来我不是美国队长。”  
  
“我就说！但是她非说你是。”  
  
巴基笑了，他说，“你真是和你外婆一个模子里印出来的呀，是不是？”[3]  
  
爱丽丝看起来没听明白，这让巴基把自己搭在史蒂夫身上的手臂放下来，倾身上前跟小女孩儿谈话，“她还像你这么大的时候，贝卡，你的外婆，”巴基朝贝卡低了一下头，“跟你一模一样。她会站在我家楼前的台阶上，双手叉腰，就像那样，然后说，‘詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你喝酒了！我要给你告状。’”  
  
贝卡找了个理由离开了客厅，她回到自己的卧室里，哭了起来，坐在床上几乎垮了下去。  
  
有人敲她的房门，她吸了一口气，说道“等会儿！”  
  
但是门还是被推开了，她正准备教训进来的孩子不懂礼貌，但是进来的却是巴基。  
  
他把背后的门关上，“我做了什么？”  
  
贝卡拍了拍她身边的床，说道，“你回家了。”  
  
巴基在她身边坐下，“什么？”  
  
“你真的回家了！我哥哥。你真的在这里，你到家了。”  
  
贝卡又哭了起来，但这回有一只强壮的手臂环着她的肩膀，把她拉到胸前，直到她的眼泪渗进巴基的T恤里。  
  
他对她小声低语，“很抱歉让我的小妹妹久等了。”  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
注释：  
[1][贝蒂·米勒](http://zh.wikipedia.org/zh/%E8%B4%9D%E8%92%82%C2%B7%E7%B1%B3%E5%8B%92)：美国歌手，谐星。  
[2][It Gets Better](http://www.itgetsbetter.org/): LGBT关爱青少年项目。  
[3]前文中爱丽丝作为贝卡的重外孙女出现，后文巴基说贝卡是爱丽丝的外婆，有点矛盾，但原文就是这么写的。


End file.
